


Dos gotas de la misma agua

by BandagedRabbit



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, HC dónde Lucio es una reencarnación amnésica de Lucifer, M/M, Sin beta, Sólo tenía que sacarme la idea de la cabeza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandagedRabbit/pseuds/BandagedRabbit
Summary: Sandalphon lleva mucho tiempo escondiéndole un secreto a Lucio por su seguridad.Lucio no quiere más secretos ni distancias entre los dos.(No es mi idea eliminar a Lucio de la escena, pero tengo como HC que quizá es una personalidad más humana de todo lo que conforma a Lucifer.)





	Dos gotas de la misma agua

Unos minutos bastaron para que se diera cuenta de la intensidad con la cual le afectaba _esa expresión_.

Sus ojos rojos como siempre, mirando al cielo, ese cielo azul tan común para la mayoría de los otros pero tan preciado como la vida misma; aquellos, en contraste con el cielo, brillaban con la intensidad incandescente de un fuego tenue, mientras que sus labios dibujaban una curvatura leve, que no indicaba más que melancolía. Sus pulcros cabellos avellana ondeaban ligeramente gracias al viento y su mano parecía dispuesta a estirarse, a llegar a tocar lo inalcanzable, a contener lo intangible entre sus manos. 

Parecía mentira el que en esa tierra existiera un ser tan hermoso, pero cada vez que deseaba poner detalle en su observación, podía percibir que su mirada no le buscaba a él en absoluto, como si pudiera ver a través de él, como si su visión estuviera en otro plano, en otra dimensión, como si percibiera algo que él no podía distinguir.

_Era...triste_.

Definitivamente, luego de escuchar de sus orígenes y de la desaparición de _aquel_ ser querido, no podía sino doblegarse ante una emoción que creía conocida o al menos creía conocer, su empatía. Para él su maestro era lo más importante, incluso si ahora mismo no podía escuchar su voz, incluso si ahora no podía verle, él era todo el mundo que le rodeó en los principios de su vida. Si él le ordenase morir, lo haría sin dudarlo, si él le dijera que los cielos son negros, él nunca vacilaría con el sentido de sus palabras.

 

Es por eso que comprendía lo importante y desgarrador que debió ser el perder a aquella persona especial ¿No se suponía que los primales eran eternos? Nada en ese instante les preparaba a sobrellevar su ausencia, es por eso que no podría decirle nada que calmase su dolor.

 

Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser duro que una persona, que se suponía ser la contraparte de la otra, creada a su voluntad, tan perfecta y tan maravillosa perdiera a su compañero. Parecía que el castaño había perdido la mitad de sí, su yang, la pieza que lo convertía en alguien completo; a lo mejor Lucifer lo creó con ese sentido, quizá sin la intención de hacerles dependiente el uno del otro pero al mismo tiempo uniéndoles en un lazo que ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de cortar.

 

Tampoco era capaz de entender por qué él sentía como si aún, no siendo Lucifer, fuera capaz de imitarle tan a la perfección. Tal vez no era exactamente igual a él, pero Sandalphon había confirmado lo mucho que se parecía, teniendo lapsus en sus descansos en que cada cierto tiempo alargaba la última vocal en su nombre, errando a ratos en este, o las veces en que tras una pequeña conversación, su expresión tensa parecía relajarse, dejando ver una personalidad más honesta y frágil; sin embargo este siempre se percataba de su desliz y volvía a marcar distancias a punta de espada.

No entendía por qué aquel primarca de la venganza encajaba tan bien con lo que él llamaría la _excelencia_... pues dentro de sí por mucho que comenzara a buscar a alguien, por mucho que intentara encontrar en su memoria alguna compañía significativa con la cual desease pasar su eternidad sin duda, esa compañía sería él.

_¿Por qué?..._

Le parecía injusto que Sandalphon decidiera pasar el resto de su eternidad sólo buscando venganza y guiado por un deseo y una voluntad impropias, sin contar que también le parecía de lo más cruel que por coincidencia del destino se pareciera exactamente a él, pero que no pudiera reemplazarle ni curar aquél vacío en su corazón.

El castaño, ajeno a todo pensamiento que él pudiera tener, se acercó con delicadeza, alzando una de sus manos, la cual fue a parar sobre su cabello, deslizando sus hebras por sus uñas hasta que atrapó un pétalo rosa entre sus dedos.

Lucio quién no había entendido la acción hasta el último segundo, se limitó a sonreír cuando notó que era una flor.

**—...Te agradezco que lo hayas quitado, aunque sin duda alguna volveré a tener algunos encima —** puesto que su gran altura le hacía toparse con las ramas más bajas del árbol bajo el cual estaban teniendo aquel pequeño picnic junto a sus compañeros.

Sandalphon se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario, bajando la vista.

**—Te verás ridículo si no lo hago...**

Al menos esos gestos de preocupación del moreno le hacían pensar en que no era inadvertido totalmente por el más bajo, lo cual sólo podía hacerle alegrarse de manera enorme _¿Algún día lo aceptaría cerca de él?_ Lucio sin duda lo deseaba, el que finalmente le dejase ir mucho más cerca y que dejase de poner límites entre los dos.

**— ¿Y por qué no me dejas ser ridículo? —** decidió preguntar, ladeando el rostro para acercarse a él. El contrario se sobresaltó nada más escucharlo, no sabía exactamente cómo debía explicarse, hasta que finalmente encontró una excusa, evasiones a las que el actor ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque era una lástima puesto que ese rostro tan bello que llevaba no le servía en absoluto para engatusar a la persona que más le interesaba.

 

**—... ¡Porque si lo hago, haremos el ridículo también nosotros! —** quizá aludía al dicho _'dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres. ‘_ aunque juraba que él no se dejaba llevar por esas impresiones en absoluto.

**—…Será agradable entonces, tenerte tocándome el cabello el resto del día—** respondió con toda la sinceridad posible, haciendo que las mejillas de Sandalphon hicieran un bonito contraste con sus pupilas.

**— ¡Idioteces! —** dicho aquello, se alejó del grupo para caminar en dirección hacia un árbol en la lejanía. El albino, quién no tenía nada mejor que hacer, le siguió en la misma dirección **— ¡No me sigas! —** y pese a la insistencia y terquedad del castaño, el contrario llegó junto con él al sitio dónde se dirigía.

Lucio se fijó en los colores del árbol, en los frutos y su hermoso color escarlata brillando con los rayos de sol matutinos.

**— ¿Este es el árbol de que hablabas? ¿El que reaccionó a tu contacto? —** le preguntó mientras se acercaba, a lo que el más bajo le impidió seguir con su cometido.

**—… ¡No lo toques! —** levantó su voz al punto que sonó casi exasperado, Lucio suavizó su rostro pero a una expresión un poco lastimada, puesto que no le gustaba que le hablara así **— E-Es un árbol delicado.**

**—Ah…—** sólo eso dejó salir de sus labios, tomando una pequeña distancia y pensando en lo doloroso que se le había hecho el rechazo _¿Por qué reaccionaba así?_  Tan sólo quería ayudar, pero al parecer sólo terminaba irritándolo aún más _¿Acaso era porque ese árbol era importante para Lucifer?_   _Quizá y sólo quizá no quería que su memoria se ensuciase con la suya…_ al menos eso es lo que comenzaba a deducir, sintiendo un poco de ¿Celos? al respecto; era incómodo **— Lo siento…no volveré a insistir —** obediente se sentó a un lado, mirando como los frutos rojos se amontonaban en la cesta que había traído su compañero, por lo que sabía, desde que había revivido a aquel pequeño árbol con los poderes de primarca, cada cierto tiempo venía a recolectar granos de café que no compartía con nadie, sólo los tostaba y los guardaba como si se tratase de un pequeño roedor, no había que ser un genio para notar lo protector que era con todo lo relacionado a él.

Sandalphon por su parte se sintió apenado, puesto que Lucio, no sabía si adrede, había hecho esa expresión de cachorro regañado que tanto odiaba, le derretía el corazón y atentaba contra su compasión, sin embargo le dio la espalda para no ceder, sabía que nada bueno podía salir de eso.

El silencio se transformó en incomodidad, el más alto limpiaba sus alas de algunas hojas, sentado en el tocón de un árbol y había dejado de ponerle atención a lo que hacía por unos segundos y este no sabía que decir, _¿Había sido tal vez demasiado cruel?_

Bajó la vista y se dirigió a él, pero a medio camino tropezó con una de las raíces del árbol; la canasta y los frutos volaron, Sandalphon voló, su compañero también. Cuando decidió abrir los ojos, un brillo centellante casi le dejó ciego, estaba encima de Lucio y este se había golpeado contra el gran tronco viejo de aquel árbol. Sus alas brillaban, todo parecía emitir luz, desde el tronco, las hojas, los frutos, las plumas de las alas del contrario y no sabía hacia dónde desviar las pupilas sin que estas terminasen encandiladas.

**—…Luci…—** no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el albino abrió los ojos y _algo_ en su corazón punzó como en todo su cuerpo, aquellos ojos no eran los mismos. Esa señal en sí podía decirle sin palabras que aquella mirada era ajena a la que conocía **—…fer…**

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, el ángel tocó su rostro con una de sus manos y suspiró.

**—No llores.**

**—…—** lo negaría totalmente en otra situación, pero no era consiente de nada en ese minuto que no fuera la inmaculada sonrisa que estaba presenciando **— Tú…**

**—… ¿No querías que recordara?**

Sandalphon desvió la mirada, perplejo, asumir eso era como si le hubiera estado escondiendo secretos todo ese tiempo.

**—Si eso significaba que no volverían a lastimarte, incluso preferiría que no recordases ni tu nombre…ni el mío.**

El primarca calló por unos segundos.

**— ¿Aún si eso me alejase de ti por el resto de la eternidad? —** _¿Estaba jugando con sus nervios? ¿Cómo podía explicarlo sin que sonase más cruel de lo que ya era?_

**—Tu muerte me alejó ya una vez de ti ¿Cuántas veces hacen falta para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que me importas? ¿Cuántas son suficientes para que te des cuenta…?—** su voz ya no salía, sólo era una mezcla ahogada entre lágrimas y quejidos quebrados; si el corazón podía doler, estaba seguro que definitivamente punzaba como si le hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo.

El primarca rodeó el cuerpo del castaño con sus brazos, las ropas ligeras que llevaban cambiaban mucho la sensación entre cuerpo y cuerpo, como si realmente sólo el límite lo escribieran los dos y así era.

**—Permíteme pedirte un último capricho, sé que has hecho varios de ellos realidad, pero debo jurarte que este será el último…déjame estar a tu lado…déjame volver a ti, prometo no irme de nuevo…no te dejaré solo, Sandalphon…—** el tono de voz, el que creyó nunca más volver a escuchar, los ojos tan azules que nunca más creyó volver a ver.

**—…Nunca has necesitado pedirme permiso para eso… ¿Quién soy yo para negártelo?... —** respondió sollozando levemente. Lucifer esta vez atrapó sus mejillas con sus dos manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

**—Te equivocas…para mí desde hace mucho tiempo que tu opinión es casi una ley para mí…**

**— ¿…?—** sin que pudiese decir algo más sus labios fueron sellados por un suave beso, dejándole prácticamente en shock. Cuando el albino se separó del contrario, el rostro del castaño hasta sus orejas abundaba en un tono rojo, brillante **— ¿Q-Qu-Qué ha sido eso? —** dijo cuándo la desconcierto le dejó abrir la boca.

**—Es un hechizo para que dejes de llorar. —** dicho y hecho, Sandalphon había dejado de llorar y para bien o para mal, la expresión que estaba cargando ahora era su favorita.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, si a alguien llegase a gustarle el drabble, pues supongo que lo traduciré al inglés si me animo, puesto que no lo posteo muy confidente.


End file.
